


i don't want to lose you (you won't, i promise)

by iorikus



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Nonverbal Communication, One Shot, anyway have fun don't hurt me, it's literally 3 AM nyahahaha, you all have to pry the akechi lives AU(s) from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iorikus/pseuds/iorikus
Summary: Akira is plagued by nightmares. Having Akechi there helps.





	i don't want to lose you (you won't, i promise)

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is partially revenge against my boyfriend partially an idea i've had for months and just remembered again. it's only like......... my second time writing an actual fanfic B U T i do OC drabbles in between so i'm not a TOTAL writing pleb. i hope.
> 
> anyway goro akechi deserved better so jot that down  
> also warning for major-ish p5 game ending spoilers
> 
> hope u enjoy like comment subscribe (: xoxo

_Bang._

Akira woke up in a cold sweat, bolting upright and clutching a fistful of the bed sheet like it was his only lifeline. He'd had the same nightmare more times than he could count since that fateful day five years prior, but the events of it still got to him the same way they had when he witnessed them in reality. A desperate shared look, a shutter slamming between them, and two final gunshots ringing out -- it still ached just as much, knowing he couldn't save Goro Akechi. At least he believed as much at the time.

Goro sat up next to him, having been jostled awake by the aftermath of Akira's nightmare. He watched his lover with gentle concern, placing a hand on his shoulder in hopes of grounding him. Akira met his eyes, and Goro watched as his panicked look slowly dissipated. He'd helped Akira with the nightmares a dozen times, and Akira always returned the favour when their positions were reversed.

"Stay here, love," Goro murmured gently, moving to stand up, "I'll go get you a glass of water, okay? I'll be right back, I promise." Akira nodded slowly, having gone nonverbal for the time being. His eyes tracked Goro as he left, but he otherwise sat as still as a statue.

As soon as Goro was out of sight, however, Akira felt the panic start to set in again. Between the early hours, his own weariness and the remnants of the dream clouding his mind, his sense of reality was.. not the most secure. Doubt crept into the forefront of his mind, and he hunched in on himself, drawing his knees to his chest and hiding his face in them. He took deep breaths, but the anxiety and uncertainty were overwhelming. What if Goro wasn't really there after all? What if he was the fading wisps of a dream, one last taunt from Akira's own guilty conscience to remind him of what could have been _if only Akira had been fast enough, if only he had gotten to Akechi in time-_

These thoughts were interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps, and Akira pushed himself back against the wall in a panic, reaching for a gun that was no longer there, eyes wide and heart-pounding and hands shaking. He knew he was trembling all over, knew that there were tears on his face and more still gathering in his eyes, and yet he couldn't bring himself to move an inch until Goro stepped into the room again, glass in hand.

Akira felt himself crumple then as his lover took in the sight of him. It wasn't long before Goro was rushing forward, setting the glass on the nightstand and crawling into bed to pull Akira into a tender embrace. Goro murmured to him quietly, running a hand through Akira's hair with feather-light touches and pressing soft kisses to his temple.

"It's alright, Akira. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
